Data processing speeds and capabilities for real-time applications can vary with the particular application. Devices or systems may be designed to handle different applications, but the data processing component of the system is typically fixed in terms of size, power consumption and capability. Nevertheless, there is a need to accommodate different configurations and different architectures for each application.
For example, and not by way of limitation, in an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV), size, weight, and power (SWAP) are important factors in the design of any part of the payload system. Thus, the processing component needs to be small in size, light in weight, and consume reasonably low power. A viable solution to handle different scenarios is to build a processing board that can be dynamically reconfigured according to the objectives of a particular application or mission of the host device, e.g., the UAV. The solution needs to have flexibility to adapt and reconfigure the hardware architecture to meet different applications and multi-mission modes, where the mission of the UAV may change during a flight session of the UAV.